Student Assassin
by Kingrii
Summary: Right after the moon incident: Tsuna was transferred to Kunugigaoka with the help of his father and Reborn, his brother's (Giotto) tutor because they want him to get better. That's what they said, but the truth is, they just don't want him getting in the way of their work. Tsuna knew they were lying so he just followed them. [FULL SUMMARY INSIDE]
1. Chapter 1

king: ... I'm so sorry

Tsuna: king-san... why did you start another story?

King: *looks away*

Hayato: TEME! don't look away!

Tsuna: you haven't updated your other stories then, you made a new one. Please explain.

king: b-because I .. I just finished watching Gundam build fighters and the ending left me heart broken and to help myself, I started watching Assassination Classroom... a-and...

Tsuna/Hayato: and?

King: and plot bunnies started to appear and they are bugging me so i have no choice but to create this.

Tsuna: *sighs in defeat*

King: I'm so sorry, Tsuna-kun.

* * *

Summary: Right after the moon incident: Tsuna was transferred to Kunugigaoka with the help of his father and Reborn, his brother's (Giotto) tutor because they want him to get better. That's what they said, but the truth is, they just don't want him getting in the way of their work. Tsuna knew they were lying so he just followed them. And the to his very first day, they were told that they will be assassinating their teacher, no, their monster teacher and this information must never be told to anyone.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Transferring**_

Tsunayoshi knew that he is useless. How can he not if the people around kept drilling to his head how useless and idiot he is. Even if his family doesn't tell it by words, their eyes are telling him. It hurts him. Every time he goes home with wounds, they will just ask if he is fine, but never help him. Not even by his mother. Addition to his suffering was when Reborn, his brother's tutor, came to their life. The hurtful words he says were stuck to him. The everyday beatings from his bullies, the glowering and sardonic expression from his family and classmates, and Reborn's hurtful words also started hunting him in his dreams.

Tsuna has given up.

He already accepted the reality that no one cares for him.

* * *

One night, while Tsuna is slumped on his bed, he heard a knock from his door which was very uncommon. He stood up and opened the door. He was greeted by Reborn's tall figure. Due to his height, Tsuna looked up; he looked directly at Reborn's cold and expressionless eyes. Tsuna may not realize it but the way he looks at Reborn, to be precise: the way he looks at the world, was sending a deep message. 'Help me': Tsuna's non-expressive eyes said. For the first time, Reborn noticed it and it gives him a chill to his spine. He was too caught up to this teen's eyes and forgets the reason why he is there. Tsuna blinked at the silence and decided to speak. "Uhm.. Reborn-san? D-do you n-need s-something?"

Reborn has woken up from his trance when he heard Tsuna's question, but he kept looking at the other's eyes. "Yeah. Go to the dining room, we have something to tell you." With that, Reborn went downstairs, leaving Tsuna there. Tsuna stared at the older man's retreating figure. "What do they want now?" he said, loud enough to be heard by Reborn.

Not long after he said that, he followed Reborn to the dining room, and there, his mother and older brother who were waiting for them. Tsuna looked at them with no expression like always. Reborn sat on one of the vacant chairs and Tsuna remained on standing, then noticed the envelope on the dining table. Giotto looked at his brother and smiled at him, a smile which Tsuna knew was fake. "Why don't you sit, Tsuna?" Tsuna didn't respond and just did what his brother suggested.

When he got seated, Reborn slid the envelope in front of Tsuna. "Tsuna-kun, your father had decided for you to transfer at Kunugigaoka. Reborn had already taken care of all, even the house where you are going to live." Nana, their mother, said with a smile. Tsuna remained silent and took out the contents of the envelope. There, he saw his new I.D, copy of the papers Reborn had submitted to the school and ATM card. 'So, they are getting rid of me.' Tsuna thought as he stared at his new I.D.

"The first day of school will start three days from now on, so you have to go there tomorrow. I will personally go with you." Reborn said. Tsuna nodded and remained his silence. His silence made them a bit conscious and the atmosphere around them were very heavy. "uhm… Tsuna, do you have any questions?" Giotto asked and he sounded a bit worried.

'He sounded like he's worried.' Tsuna thought. 'Worried?' he continued in his mind as he looked deeply at his brother's eyes. 'As if.' He said to himself bitterly.

"Why does he want me to transfer schools?" He asked without any emotion, but the way Tsuna looked at his brother was like it will haunt Giotto in his dreams. It was the eyes of a person who has given up on life. It was the eyes of a hopeless person.

"W-well… Dad said he wants you to get better grades and w-we agreed to it." Giotto replied nervously without removing his gaze from his brother. Tsuna tilted his head slightly "And sending me to Kunugigaoka will help?" Tsuna asked again and this time, the heaviness of his tone made him gulp. He was about to answer back, when Tsuna suddenly smiled at him and that made him sweat cold and shiver.

"Okay. I will go there." Tsuna sounded he's happy, but what really made Giotto shiver was the dead eyes Tsuna gave him while smiling.

Tsuna immediately went back on his stolid expression and stood up. "I'm going back to my room. I have to pack my things. Thank you for informing me" Tsuna said and went back to him room with the envelope.

* * *

When they heard the click of the door from upstairs, Giotto asked his mother to leave him and Reborn alone. Nana followed his son's wish and went to the kitchen to prepare the ingredients for tomorrow's breakfast.

"Reborn, did you notice it?" Giotto asked seriously at his tutor.

"Yeah, and I don't feel right about." Reborn replied.

Reborn's eyes were shadowed by his fedora, but Giotto knew him. He knows that Reborn is not pleased, not because of Tsuna's tone earlier, but the look and vibe he is giving us.

"I'm worried." Giotto said and this time he was really worried and looked down.

* * *

When morning came, Tsuna was woken up by another knock on the door.

"Tsuna,-kun, you should get ready, Reborn-kun told me that you will leave in an hour." Nana said from the other side.

Tsuna lazily went out of his bed and started changing. After that, he went out of his with his luggage and downstairs, he was greeted by his brother and some of his friends. He ignored them and put his luggage on the other side of the room. And then, he went to the kitchen to get some biscuit and energy-drink in the fridge. He didn't even touch the food his mother prepared for them.' Why bother? It's not like it's for me. ' He thought as he ate his everyday breakfast.

An hour passed, Reborn told Tsuna they're going. Tsuna followed Reborn in silence and left their house without saying goodbyes.

The drive was silent. On their whole journey, Tsuna kept his outside; watching the people and building, meanwhile, Reborn silently studies the teen and there, he noticed the light and dark scars on the teen's arms.

* * *

After their long drive, they reached the house where Tsuna will be staying alone. Yes, alone. Tsuna looked at the huge house. 'Looks like they were preparing me to live alone in this gloomy house'

Reborn opened the front gate and the entrance door while Tsuna followed him behind. When they entered the house, Tsuna thought it has nothing, but lights and dirt, but he was wrong. The huge house is clean and it has furnitures and appliances. "Everything we think you need are here. This house should be fine. It's a bit big and if you want, we can hire you some maids." Reborn said in low tone. Tsuna didn't look at him and passes him for him to look at the whole house.

"No need. I can manage myself." Tsuna said without looking at Reborn as he continued to look at the beautiful chandelier at the ceiling.

'Living alone is not bad' Tsuna thought and smiled inwardly.

"I should be going now, the spare keys are in the dining table and if you need more, you can call us." Reborn said.

After that, Reborn went back to Namimori leaving Tsuna alone in his new huge house. Tsuna started unpacking his things and after that, he toured himself around the huge house. The house consists of 3 master bedrooms and 6 small rooms which can have three people sleeping there. It also has a garden on the backyard and a Koi pond. The dining room was huge enough to have a party and the kitchen has everything Tsuna needed for baking.

"I might enjoy staying here" Tsuna said and sat on the sofa.

 **TBC**

* * *

 _For next chapter:_

" _This place is much more annoying than my hometown"_

" _A-ASSASSINATE!?"_

" _You said you have given up, but your inner self hasn't"_


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN KHR AND AC**

Chapter 2

Transfer student

After taking break from his tour earlier, Tsuna took his wallet and went out to eat lunch. Then, after eating, he proceeded on buying groceries. Well, he only bought some vegetables and meat and most are sweets. He's a sweet-tooth after all. He doesn't mind eating those for breakfast. When he got home, he immediately arranged the things he bought to his huge refrigerator. Tsuna smiled at the sight. The refrigerator is full of cakes, pudding, chocolates, cookies, Etc.

After that, he watered the plants in front of his house and at his backyard and feed his fishes. He even went to trouble by naming all of his five fishes. In his pond, he has five different types of kois: the biggest one is Red, a kohaku, the second is Japan, a tancho, the third one is Gold, a moyomono, fourth is spots, a bekko, and lastly, an ogon named Shiro. When he finished all of his chores, the sun is already setting, so he took an early dinner for him to rest early.

* * *

The next day, Tsuna woke up early to prepare his lunch and snacks (slice of cake and cookies) he's going to bring and when he's done, he changed to his uniform and went to school. While on his way, Tsuna started reading the pamphlet of the school and as he turned the pages, his face became black. "This place is much more annoying than my hometown". Tsuna said in annoyance after reading the contents of the pamphlet. "My section is 3-E which is the lowest and eye of discrimination." Tsuna continued and he didn't notice that he had already crumpled the pamphlet in his hands by clutching it.

"Damn. They really want to degrade me by sending me to this place." Tsuna said in whispered anger and gritted his teeth. " 'Good grade' my ass." Tsuna continued. After 15 minutes of walk, Tsuna reached the foot of the mountain. Before climbing, he looked up to see how long it will take him to reach his classroom. Tsuna sighed at the sight and started climbing.

When he reached the top, he saw an old one-storey building made out of wood. 'Discrimination to the highest level' Tsuna thought with no emotion as he made his way towards his new class. When he entered the building, he was greeted by a tall man wearing black business suit and has spiky black hair and piercing eyes. "Are you Sawada Tsunayoshi?" he asked. Tsuna looked at the other's eyes deeply without any emotion. "Yes. Are you my teacher?" Tsuna answered. The man was taken aback by Tsuna's look and frowned a bit. "No, but I am in charge of supervising your teacher. By the way, I am Karasuma Tadaomi." The man in business suit, named as Karasuma Tadaomi said. "Karasuma-san, then" Tsuna said and removed his gaze from the man and looked behind Karasuma. 'Why are they so many men in suit?' Tsuna asked himself.

"I'll show you to your room. We have something to tell you and to your classmates." Karasuma said and started walking away and Tsuna followed him behind. When they reached the room, Karasuma told Tsuna to wait outside for a while. When Karasuma opened the door, Tsuna's eyes widened when he saw a huge yellow _something_ in the room and it is wearing an academic dress and a small graduation cap on his bulbous head.

'W-what…' Tsuna was too shocked to say that out loud. Then, to his horror, the yellow _something_ looked at him with its huge smile. "HIEEE!" Tsuna shrieked in horror as he took a step backwards. "Nurufufufu. So you're the transferee. Why don't you enter, so I can now explain everything," the yellow _something_ said. Cold sweats ran to his whole body after the yellow _something_ spoke and his gaze went to Karasuma who signaled him to get inside the room.

Tsuna slowly walked inside the room as he exchanged glances with his classmates and the huge yellow _something._ "Everyone, this is your new classmate. Sawada Tsunayoshi." Karasuma said and Tsuna bowed. "Nice to meet you." He said without any emotion, but deep inside he's so nervous and scared, because of the yellow _something_ who's boring holes at his back. Karasuma pointed the vacant chair on the back of the classroom beside the window and told Tsuna to sit there.

Tsuna did what the man said and when he got seated, the yellow _something_ spoke again with its huge smile. "How do you do?" said the yellow _something._ Tsuna stared intently in front of them. 'I know that my family because of their special powers, then suddenly, out of the blue, the moon became forever crescent and right after that, here, in front of me is a huge yellow _something_ with tentacles. What happened to our world?' Tsuna thought.

"I'm the one who blasted your moon." The yellow _something_ said again.

"Eh?" all of the students reacted.

"And I plan to do the same to earth next year. Now I'm your teacher. Nice to meet you" he, the yellow _something_ continued.

After he said that, Karasuma stepped forward and introduced himself as a member of the Ministry of Defense and continued as he explained what is going on. "First, please understand that what I'm about to say is a state secret. Let me be blunt:" he said and looked at the students seriously.

"I want you to kill this creature." He continued.

All of the students remained silent, but the aura around them became heavier until a boy with orange hair raised his hand and asked a question. "Uhm.. What _is_ that? Is that the alien or whatever that came to attack us?" Then the yellow something started flinging his or its tentacle hands around and replied. "How rude! I'll have you know I was born and raised on earth!"

"I'm afraid I can't discuss the details but he's telling the truth. Until March next year, this creature who smashed the moon will destroy earth as well. Only the world's leaders know about this. If news of this guy gets out there, we'd be looking at a global panic. You've got to kill him in secret before that happens. In other words –" Karasuma continued to explain as he took out a green knife from his suit and tried to slash the yellow creature. "…an assassination." He said, but the yellow creature was able to get away before they even blink their eyes and he, the yellow creature was already on the other side of Karasuma. "but this guy –" he continued to speak along with trying to stab the yellow creature, but the yellow creature was really fast. "…is extremely fast. You try to kill him…" Karasuma stopped and so is the yellow creature, but he was holding some grooming kit and doing some make-over at Karasuma. "And he ends up grooming your eyebrows instead!" Karasuma continued, but this time he was starting to sound annoyed.

'A-ASSASSINATE!?' Tsuna mentally screamed.

After saying that, the yellow creature's head turned pink for a second then, Karasuma attacked him again. "This superbeing has the power to turn the moon into crescent. His speed tops out at Mach 20! In short, if he gets away, we'll be left helpless, awaiting our destruction." Karasuma finished.

And this time, the yellow creature spoke. "And that's no fun. So I made your government an offer: No killing me. Instead, I'll teach Class 3-E at Kunugigaoka Junior High School."

The heavy atmosphere around the students were still there. 'What? Why?' the students thought.

"We don't know what he's after. But we were force to agree, on the condition that he doesn't harm any of you students. First and foremost, coming to a classroom every day lets us keep an eye on him, and second, it gives some thirty people the opportunity to kill him from extremely close range." Karasuma explained.

"Success will be rewarded with ten billion yen. A successful assassination will literally save the earth."

And that day, Tsuna's life started to changed.

Well, only the way he studies, not his whole life.

Or so what he thought.

* * *

A week passes by, Tsuna had already gotten used of using guns and knives and also to their monster-octopus-teacher, but getting along with his classmates is another thing.

"Ah, lunchtime!" their teacher said as they heard the ring of the bell then, their teacher walked at the window and opened it. "I'll just pop over to China for some mapo tofu. Any aspiring assassins are welcome to hit me up on my cell." He said and flew away with a huge gust of wind.

Right after that, students, except Tsuna, started talking about how fast and how good he is at teaching, but their bright mood turned gloomy because of the fact that no matter how they give their best, they are still the class E.

Tsuna watched his classmates with no emotion as they kept degrading their selves from the other students of Kunugigaoka. 'They're the same as me, but at least they haven't given up unlike me.' Tsuna thought.

While watching them from behind, he saw Terasaka and his friends ask Nagisa to plan their assassination attempt to their teacher. Tsuna chuckled not very loud. "That won't do" he said as he removed his watchful gaze from them to his bag. The only person who heard him was Sugino. "Sawada-kun?" Sugino looked at Tsuna with questioning look. Tsuna looked at Sugino in stolid as he took out his snacks(two slices of strawberry cheese cake) from his bag. "What do you by what you said?" Sugino asked and his eyes fell to the slices of cake and his quizzical look turned into worried one which made Tsuna frown. "Wait! Is this your lunch!?" Sugino asked in shock. "Yeah, why?" Tsuna replied with a bit black expression and this time, for the very first time in Sugino's eyes, he saw his classmate show a expression. " 'Yeah, why?' my ass! This is the third time I saw you eat cake for lunch! You'll get sick if you don't eat anything aside from that!" Sugino said in a very worried face.

Tsuna stared at his classmate's reaction.

"Why.." Tsuna muttered.

"huh?" Sugino reacted

"Why do look so worried?" Tsuna asked as he continued to stare at Sugino's eyes. On the other hand, their classmates started watching them with interest, since this is the very first time they saw their new classmate interact with one of them. They really wanted to talk to him, but they were too scared, no.. Scratch that, they don't know how they will approach the brunette because of the aura he is releasing.

"What do you mean 'why I look so worried'? Of course because you're so thin and you haven't talked to us except answering some question from sensei and I learned that you're only eating cake for lunch." Sugino answered sternly, but he still looks so worried and that really shocked Tsuna.

'No one ever bothered what I'm eating and then this person…'

"Don't tell me this is your everyday food?" Sugino asked with one eyebrow raised.

Tsuna was too caught up to this sudden change of action and answered his classmate. "Y-yeah"

Then suddenly, their octopoid for a teacher appeared in the middle of them. "That won't do, Sawada-kun. Eating cake is nice, but you have to eat nutritious food. Here, eat this." They watched their teacher put a big bento on Tsuna's table and took the cakes and he was gone.

Tsuna was out of words and he was only able to stare at the bento, then, he realized something that made him jump from his chair. "HE STOLE MY CAKES!" Tsuna shouted in annoyance; another expression that shocked again his classmates.

* * *

That same day, Tsuna saw their teacher get furious on the assassination attempt of Nagisa and Terasaka. That pitch black color made Tsuna tremble inside. 'He's worse than Reborn' He thought as he watched their teacher scold Terasaka and his friends about not checking out on Nagisa then, told them how to be an assassin that is worth to be proud of and telling them that they are capable of being assassins with their own power.

'…Reborn is amazing teacher, but of course, this octopoid teacher of us is much more amazing.' Tsuna smiled as he listened.

After their class, Tsuna was the last one to go out from their room. He was about to close the sliding door when a he felt something is approaching behind him, so he immediately turned around and at the exact time, their ocotopoid teacher appeared. "Nurufufufu, you're something, Sawada-kun." He said with amazed tone. Tsuna looked at the other deeply in his bead-like eyes. "That's rich coming from you, sensei." Tsuna said in deadpan. The octopoid started flinging his tentacles in the air and his face turned into red, meaning he is annoyed "How rude!"

"Oh, by the way –" he continued and his color returned to yellow. "What is a Vongola doing here? Leaving a teen like you without any guards is a big mistake." Tsuna's deadpan face became shock at the question. "You don't have to know" Tsuna replied and walked passed his teacher. His teacher didn't budge and followed the brunette. "Really? You eyes are telling me something. Just answer it and I will not ask anymore about your family."

Tsuna stopped on his tracks as he kept his gaze on the ground. It took him seconds before answering. "I'm useless and because of that, they had given up on me and threw me to this place." Tsuna replied without looking at his teacher and started to walk again. "and I also given up long time ago." Tsuna whispered.

No matter how low his voice, his teacher still heard him. "You said you had given up, but your inner self hasn't…" he watched as his student walks away.

"Your eyes is telling me everything." He continued and then a light bulb appeared above his head.

"A teacher must help his student. I did say I won't ask about your family, but I will make you tell me with different method." He continued with a tone of planning something and started walking to the faculty room.

"Now, I have to ask my student to partake on my plan 'Operation: Make Sawada spill the story.' " he said.

"Nurufufuf, I forgot to tell him that the cake was delicious."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Operation: Make Sawada spill the story

Evening that day, their teacher used his speed to knock on the windows of each of his students and told them to go to school an hour earlier their school bell rings and noted them to not tell it to Tsuna.

At the same time while he is doing that, Tsuna was having a good time talking to his fishes.

"…then, as time passes, my bullies became more brutal. They even used knife and rocks, that's why I have lots of scars around my arms… well, not just my arm, but my whole body." Tsuna said while staring at Shiro, his ogon koi. Ogon's are pure white and in the night, if the moon gives light to them, they look like a pearl. And it seems like Shiro is listening to him as he talks.

"I always go home with deep cuts and bruises, but mom was always away, Giotto-nii was always with his friends, and dad doesn't even go home. I was always alone. They knew I was being bullied, but they didn't even help or comfort me. Ah… maybe, the reason they are like that to me is because I'm weak. I'm an idiot, unlike my older brother who is a perfect example of the word 'perfect' and 'best'. I tried to fight back, but I was always the one who looked bad in everyone's eyes. " Tsuna continued and he notice that the fishes had already hid under the lilies except for Shiro who swam nearer to Tsuna.

"That's why I gave up." Tsuna paused for a moment as looked at the night sky. "I'm human too, you know. I also want to feel what love is." He said and gave a sad smile while looking at the stars.

Tsuna closed his eyes and because of that he didn't see there was falling star. After that and he stood up. "I still have class tomorrow. Goodnight, my dear fishes." Tsuna said and made his way to his room.

* * *

When morning came, the students plan arrived exactly 2 hours earlier to their morning class.

"Koro-sensei, what is the plan?" Kayano said. She's a small girl with short green hair in pigtails and brownish eyes.

"Nyu?" Their octopoid teacher reacted as he looked at the girl.

"Koro-sensei?" Nagisa asked to Kayano.

"Yup. I took it from 'korosenai' and I came up with Koro-sensei" She replied.

"Nurufufufu." Their octopoid laughed acknowledging the name.

"Nurufufufu. I know some of you wanted to talk to Sawada-kun, but you don't know how. He's suffering from something and I asked him about it. He answered me, but I didn't like his answer so, I came up with this plan."

* * *

Exactly the time when the bell for the first class rings, Tsuna arrived to their classroom. His classmates looked at him with watchful eyes as he walked towards his chair with no emotion, as always. 'What happened to him?' they thought in unison as they looked at Tsuna's dirty uniform.

"Nurufufufu, Sawada-kun, What happened to you?" their octopoid teacher, who is known now as Koro-sensei, asked.

Tsuna didn't look at him, but he still answered him. "I fell." He mumbled.

"Nurufufufu, Don't worry, everyone has ups and down. All you have to do is to face it and kept fighting." Koro-sensei said out of the blue, making his students nod, except Tsuna.

Tsuna raised a brow at the sudden speech his teacher said.

[Plan A: by Koro-sensei – Tell him inspirational quotes.]

After Koro-sensei said that, their classroom representative stood up and told them to greet their teacher by pointing their guns at Koro-sensei. The whole homeroom was normal to everyone, except for Tsuna.

On their home economics, koro-sensei told them to group and some of the students started walking towards him: asking him to group with them.

"I'm fine being alone." Tsuna said to them, but Nakamura kept bugging him.

"Oh come on, Tsuna-kun. You don't have to be always alone. You also need someone in your life, besides; it's more fun if you have someone with you. " Nakamura said to Tsuna while smiling. A true smile and that made Tsuna to stare at Nakamura with wide eyes. 'It's not fake' Tsuna thought. "Let's go" Nakamura said as she kept her smile and took Tsuna's arms and started dragging him to their working place.

'That's good, Nakamura-san' Koro-sensei said as he watched the two.

That day, they found out that Tsuna is good with cooking and baking. "Man, you're good!" Nakamura said after tasting his cooking. Their classmates were intrigued so, they also tasted it.

"Ah! You're right! It's delicious!"

"How come you're so good with these?"

"I saw your bento on your first day. Did you make it?"

With their sudden praises, which is really new to Tsuna, his face became red and of course, his classmates noticed it and started teasing him. "Oh, look. He's blushing." Nakamura teased as she an arm around Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna became more embarrassed, so he looked down.

'What's wrong with them?' Tsuna though as his blush became redder as they kept praising him.

"Hey! You don't have to be embarrassed." Sugino said and chuckled at the sight of blushing Tsuna.

On their next subject which is PE. Tsuna was about to remove his self from the others when Okajima blocked his way. "Sawada! Group with us!" he said with his huge smile. Tsuna almost shrieked in shock because of the sudden blocking. And before Tsuna was able to answer, Okajima started dragging him while saying this: "Life is hard, but being alone is harder. I don't know why you became like that, but I am guessing that something happened to your past. You know, you have us. You can talk to us. We are your classmates after all."

"Okajima is right, but we just don't want to be your classmates forever, but a friend." This time it was Kimura who said that.

* * *

When the bell rings: indicating that it was the end of classes, Tsuna immediately stood up from his seat when he saw some of his classmates made their way towards him and ran outside.

"Man, he got away." Maehara said in disappointment

"Did he notice?" Rio followed

"Of course he did." Isogai answered and released a tired sigh.

"But seriously, I find him cute, especially when he's emarassed." This time it was Hinano who spoke and let out a chuckle.

On the other hand, Tsuna kept running until he reached the foot of the mountain and stopped to take a break. Tsuna gasped for air as the sweat run from his whole body. When he feel that he's already okay, he started walking again and when he reached his house, he went to his koi pond.

Tsuna dropped in his knees and his bag to the grassy ground. "Shiro-chan… my classmates are so weird today." Tsuna said in stressed tone. The ogon koi, which hiding under the lilies, went out and swam towards the brunette.

"I don't know why they are doing that, but…" He paused for a while as the memories from earlier played in his mind.

"— their eyes were not lying."

* * *

The next day…

Some of the students went out with Koro-sensei to talk about their plan while the others are eating their lunch with Tsuna. Because of what is happening, Tsuna cannot stand it anymore and asked them.

"Why are you doing these?" Tsuna asked and he really sounded very serious and he looked at the person in front of him which is Nagisa. Nagisa stopped eating and returned the look to Tsuna. He stared for a while and then sighed. "Because we want you to open up" Nagisa said. "Why?" Tsuna asked again with the same tone.

"We want to be your friends."Tsuna was silenced at the answer. "So, Tsuna-kun, when are going to open up? We want to learn more about you." Nakamura said with her beautiful smile. Tsuna stared at herand the things his classmates and teacher did started playing to his mind.

Tsuna sighed in defeat. 'Going this far just to become friends with me, this never happened before.'

"Fine. I'll tell you my story." Tsuna said in defeated tone and to his shock, Nakamura jumped from her chair and started shouting in happines. "We did it!" And Nagisa gave him a warm smile. When the students heard Nakamura's shouting, they immediately made their way towards the shocked brunette.

"Are you really that eager to know me?" Tsuna asked with a raised brow.

"Nurufufufu, of course," Koro-sensei said and his whole body turned into pink. The students were shocked at his sudden appearance.

"Tsuna-kun, tell us your story!" Kayano eagerly said and they can see stars twinkling in her eyes.

Once the commotion died and the students had gathered around the brunette, Tsuna gave out a sigh and started telling them.

"As far as I can remember I've always been bullied. You see these scars -" Tsuna paused and showed the scars on his arms. The students gasped at the sight. They didn't when noticed it. "They did these to me, from mild verbal abuse to brutal actions. They did that because I'm weak. I'm useless, I'm an idiot. I'm the opposite of my older brother. His name is Giotto. They call me dame-Tsuna. I fought back but those damn assholes turned the stories that's why I am the bad one. I did my very best to be acknowledged but it's no use. My grades became worse and I started seeing something in the eyes of the people around me." Tsuna paused again and this time he is not looking at them. His eyes were on his table and he started clamping his hands. The students didn't spoke up when they saw the scared look in Tsuna's eyes.

"It scared me. The way they look at me really did scare me. They were smiling at me, but their eyes were blank. I even saw it from my family. Every time I go home with bruises and cuts, they will just ask what happened and if I'm okay. They never helped me. Not long after that, I learned the meaning of those looks in their eyes. 'Pity', 'annoyance', 'irritation' and 'lies'." Tsuna said and his voice was quivering.

"Though, I still did my best despite all of those things, well, until Reborn-san came to our lives. He's my older brother's home tutor and a famous hitman in Mafia."

"Wait, wait! Why in the world you've got a hitman in your house!?" one of the boys asked in shock. "From what I had observed, yes, 'coz they didn't told me what business they are doing. My older brother, Giotto is the next boss of the strongest Mafia family in Italy, which is the Vongola and Reborn is the one who helps him to be a good leader," Tsuna said and the scared look in his eyes is now gone. "As I was saying earlier, my life became harder when he arrived. He is also part of my nightmares. He didn't hurt me physically, but verbally. He's the same as everyone, but in addition, he kept telling me how I will be a disgrace for my brother. I don't know why they hate me so much so do those things that's why I gave up on everything."

Tsuna dropped his head his eyes were back on the table. "I realized, no matter how hard I try to please them, nothing happens. I just mess up everything. In their eyes, I'm just a trash, that's why they threw me here so that they can move freely without having to protect me. My father is the one who's behind this. The only person he acknowledges as his son is my brother because Giotto-nii is perfect."Tsuna continued and he started to grip his hands harder and the look on his eyes became angry.

"How can he do that to me when he's not even at home? Does he even know what is happening to me!? Am I really holding them back!? If so, why didn't they just kill me! I'm already dead inside; why not take my life also!? I hate them! I hate myself! Just ki—" Tsuna was stopped from his raising anger with a strong slap.

The students gasped in shock and fear at what just happened. Nagisa, their usually calm classmate had just slapped the poor brunette. Koro-sensei was also shocked at the scene. "Nagisa-kun! Why did you that?" koro-sensei asked worriedly. Nagisa raised again his hand, ignoring what his teacher asked. "Do you want another one, Sawada-san?" Nagisa said and he looks angered. Tsuna slowly looked at his classmate in shock. "No hard feelings, Sawada-san. I just wanted to wake you up. Next time you talk about dying, I will punch you." Nagisa continued and his expression slowly changed back to normal. "From now on, if something is troubling you, you can talk to us." He followed and gave Tsuna a warm smile.

"Nurufufufu. So that's the reason why you're here. Don't worry Sawada-kun, your sufferings will slowly be gone. You've got someone to trust after all." Koro-sensei saidas he wiggled his tentacles around him.

* * *

After what happened during their lunch earlier, everything went back to normal. Tsuna became more expressive than before and his classmates were happy about it. When class is over, everyone bid farewell and went home. While Tsuna is on his way home, he remembered everything that happened and he didn't notice the smile forming on his face.

"I should make something for them tomorrow." He said and gave a low chuckle as he made his way to the supermarket.

TBC

* * *

 _For the next chapter_

 _"_ _Giotto, I'm worried about your brother."_

 _"_ _You enrolled him there without even knowing what kind of school it is!?"_

 _"_ _Tsuna, I saw a child in your house."_


	4. Chapter 4

i don't own KHR and AC

Chapter 4

 **Thank you**

Sunset, the same day Tsuna opened up to his teacher and classmates.

Giotto was doing some paper works that his grandfather, ninth, sent when his storm guardian/friend: G came along with Asari, the rain guardian. Giotto stopped while his friends took a seat in front of him. "Giotto, we know you're busy right now, but we have something to talk to you." G said seriously. "Go on, what is it?" Giotto asked with interest. "Well, you see. After your story about Tsunayoshi before his departure –let's just say, we were worried, so we went to Kunugigaoka to check on him." G answered and when he ended his sentence, he frowned with mixed worry. "Giotto, sending him there was a big mistake" G continued and his tone was very worried. "What do you mean?" Giotto asked. There is now a visible frown on his face. "Giotto, have you heard anything about class E in that school?" Asari asked. Giotto looked at him quizzically. "Class E? Nope never heard of it"

G let out a frustrated sigh before continuing "Class E, also known as End class. All of the students who have failing grades and those who broke the school regulations are sent in that class. According to our research, their building was the old Kunugigaoka cram school which is located on a mountain, 1 kilometer away from the main campus."

"What really worried us is the discrimination from the students who are in the main building. They treat the class E as if they are trashes." Asari followed with the same worried tine.

"And Tsuna belongs to that class. Giotto, we're worried about your brother. We don't know what might happen to him and according from what you had told us, you and Reborn-san doesn't feel right about Tsuna. I know Tsuna knew about the Mafia, what if he became one? What's worse is what if he went against us?" G asked and he looked at Giotto in concern.

Giotto leaned his back on his chair and gave a sigh and there's this frown on his face. "You're right, G. Maybe we should talk about this with Dad and of course, Reborn."

Later that night, when Reborn arrived, Giotto told Reborn what his two friends told him and he, Giotto, found out that Reborn doesn't also know. "You enrolled him there without even knowing what kind of school it is!?" Giotto asked as he slammed both his hands on his working table. Reborn just stared at his student. G and Asari are still feeling worried. "Giotto, I'm just following orders from Iemitsu and sending him there is a good decision. We no longer need to protect him and our job became easier." Reborn said. Giotto didn't respond anymore, but he let out again a tired sigh.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Vongola headquarters in Italy:

Timoteo is worried about his grandson, Tsunayoshi, even though he hasn't met him. He learned about Tsunayoshi from Reborn's previous reports and he doesn't like what is happening, especially right now. According to his men, who he sent to watch the Sawada family, Tsunayoshi was transferred to another school and is currently living alone. "And the reason was: young Tsunayoshi is weak and he's a burden." Schnitten, Timoteo's rain guardian continued as he read the report from their men Timoteo sent. "Schnitten, I have decided." His rain guardian looked at him, "I will pay him a visit and don't tell anyone about this except the other guardians." Timoteo said as he looked at Schnitten seriously.

"Okay, then. When do you plan to go there?"

"Next week, I have to finish some work first."

"Okay, then."

"Thank you very much." Timoteo smiled at his rain guardian.

"You're welcome. He's family after all"

* * *

Going back to Japan, Tsuna had just finished making cakes for his classmates. "I hope they'll like these." Tsuna said with a smile while putting the cakes on the boxes. After that, he washed the tools he used and went to bed. Because of tiredness, Tsuna fell asleep immediately.

While in the middle of sleep, Tsuna dreamed of someone he didn't know. It was a child and she's wearing a pure white kimono and her hair is also white and it reaches her shoulder. She has no bangs, just like his classmate Nakamura.

"Hello, Tsuna-chan. At last we met." She said as she gave Tsuna a huge smile. Tsuna on the other hand, tilted his head in confusion. "umm… Who.. who are you?" The child's blinked and after second of staring at Tsuna, she chuckled. "Sorry. It's me, Shiro. Your fish." She said. Tsuna was silent at first, but then he shrieked after it sunk to him what the child had said. "HIIEE! You're a person!?" The child giggled at the teen's reaction. "Not really, Tsuna-chan. I'm a spirit."

"so that's the reason why Shiro –I mean you, in fish form, always looks at me every time I tell a story."

"Yup. And I really enjoyed it! Especially that you have friends now!"

"Well, yeah. I was really scared that they will think of me like the others, but I was wrong."

"I'm happy for you, Tsuna-chan! I wish, we can talk more, but it seems like I have to go now. You're waking up."

Before Tsuna was able to speak, Shiro disappeared in the darkness and he woke up. Tsuna didn't stand up immediately; he stared at the ceiling for a while as he tried to remember his dream. "oh… So it was really a dream." He said.

* * *

"Shiro-chan, Red, Japan, Gold, Spots. I'm going now. Shiro-chan, please take care of this house. See you later" Tsuna said with smile and went to school.

While on his way, the owner of his new favorite café who is currently opening his shop saw him. "Ah! Tsunayoshi, this is the first time I saw you smile like that! Did something happen?" he asked. Tsuna stopped on his tracks. "Ohayo, Owner-san, I have something for you. I made this last night. I hope you like it." Tsuna said as he gave a small box of cake to the older man. "Really? Thanks, then! Be careful on your way!" he said and gave Tsuna a smile. Tsuna bowed and continue his way to school.

When he reached his class room, he was greeted by some of his classmates who are earlier than him.

"O-ohayo-minna." Tsuna said with a smile and there's this blush on his cheeks because of the creeping embarrassment.

"Ohayo, Tsu-chan/Sawada/-kun" They greeted. Kayano noticed the huge paper bag on the brunette's hand. "What's that Tsuna-kun?" Kayo asked as she made her way to the brunette. "ah! Yes, these are for everyone. I made these last night." Tsuna replied with a huge smile on his face. "Yay! A treat from Tsuna-chan!" Kayano shouted in happiness as she took the paper bag from the brunette and started taking out the small boxes of cakes. His classmates chose what they want and thanked the brunette. Tsuna kept his smile as he sat on his chair. "It's delicious!" Nagisa said in amazement. "Right!?" Kayano and Nakamura said as they took another bite.

"Man, you sure can cook!" Maehara said to Tsuna.

"You know, after I heard your story. I was really worried about you." He continued.

"Hm? Why?" Tsuna questioned.

"It's a torture for your mental health."

"hahaha well, that's the reason why I'm like this."

"Tsuna, we're really glad that you opened up to us. Hehehe, we should thank koro-sensei after this."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Oh! Yeah, we didn't tell you yesterday. It was Koro-sensei who planed everything. It's called Operation: Make Sawada spill the story"

After hearing that, Tsuna's aura changed. "he~ so it was koro-sensei who's behind all of that." Tsuna said darkly. Maehara felt the cold air around his classmate and gulped at the sight. 'Oh no! I think, Sawada didn't like what we did!' Maehara comically sweat dropped at the sight.

Exactly that time, their bell rings and koro-sensei entered their classroom. Koro-sensei sniffed and to his students shock: he drooled. "Nurufufufu. Where's mine? Eveyone has theirs and I don't" He said while he used his mach 20 speed to look at everyone's cake. "Tsuna-chan made it for us sensei!" Kayano said in glee. Koro-sensei went appeared immediately towards Tsuna while the brunette didn't even budge to look at him. "I don't want to give yours, sensei." Tsuna deadpanned.

"Why?" koro-sensei started crying. He loves sweets after all and let's just say, he's broke right now.

"You promised you won't ask about my family."

"I did." Koro-sensei said. Tsuna looked at him and he saw the yellow and green stripes. Tsuna frowned. Note: pouted.

"Sooo~ where's mine?"Koro-sensei asked while drooling. Tsuna doesn't want to give the cake, but when koro-sensei leaned and whispered: "I won't tell them you're talking to your fishes". Tsuna paled at that and almost shrieked 'HOW DID HE KNOW THAT!'

"YAHOO!" he shouted and took the cake and disappeared. When he appeared in front, the class sweat dropped. 'He's already eating it!' They thought in unison.

TBC

* * *

 _For the next chapter_

 _"YOU LIVE HERE!?"_

 _"You're going to be our new teacher, Karasuma-san?"_

 _"He's a Vongola?"_


	5. Chapter 5

Hime-chan Natsumi: Thank you for reading this and for the review. my answer to your question is Tsuna will not have any guardians.

Frwt: Thank you :) here's another chapter.

hellzboy: Well, as for Reborn, I made him more straight forward and a strict person. oh and a bit perfectionist. Don't worry, he'll change when they move(spoiler shit hahaha)

giselleavellaneda09: here's another chapter for you :)

shinichioiyx: hey! first of all, thanks. i have a question about your question, are you referring Tsuna as the mom? ;)

Irara: Thank you very much! Hope you like the new chapter!

BTW, I ADDED SOMETHING AT THE LAST PART OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER.

 **Chapter 5**

 **Showing the real you**

Another week had passed and the students are getting better with their assassination attempt to their teacher. And the latest attempt was assassinating koro-sensei with Sugino's invention: a baseball ball with implanted bbs and it was an utter failure. Tsuna was worried about his new friend and while on their lunch time, Tsuna searched for Sugino to comfort him. When he found his classmate, Sugino is with Nagisa and Koro-sensei.

Tsuna doesn't want to interrupt their conversation since it looks like it is serious, so he hid behind the entrance door of the building.

"—your elbows and wrists are flexible than Arita's. Train well and you could far surpass him. Those fondling-for-comparison's-sake tentacles are never wrong. There's more than one kind of talent." Tsuna heard Koro-sensei say that while holding Sugino's wrist s if he was studying it by feeling it.

Then, their teacher continued to speak as he turns his back away from the two. "Find an assassination that suits _your_ talent." With that, he went inside their old building. Koro-sensei saw Tsuna hiding as he passes by the entrance door. "Nurufufufu, Sawada-kun, what are you doing there? It doesn't look like you're going to assassinate me." Koro-sensei asked. Tsuna looked at him and answered "I'm looking for Sugino-san and yes, I'm not going to assassinate you right now, but later" as Tsuna said that, Koro-sensei' s whole body changed into yellow and green stripes color. "If you can, Nurufufufu."

Annoyed, Tsuna took out his bb knife and threw it to his teacher's face. "Stop looking down on us!" Tsuna shouted out of annoyance. Koro-sensei laughed as he dodged the attack. "nurufufufu, I should get going, I still have to check your papers." Koro-sensei said and walked away.

When Tsuna went out, he and Nagisa crossed paths. "Hi" Nagisa greeted and ran inside the old building. Tsuna went towards Sugino. "Sawada-kun?" Sugino looked at Tsuna and smiled. "What brings you here?" he asked. Tsuna gave a small smiled back and sat beside his new friend. "I was about to comfort you, but it seems you don't need it anymore." Tsuna said. "Hahaha, well, Thank you for that. I didn't know Koro-sensei will do that." Sugino laughed in carefree manner. Tsuna stared at the person beside him s he saw someone he knew from his friend. Sugino noticed the stare giving by Tsuna. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked. Tsuna woke up from his trance. "Ah! Sorry about that. You just reminded me of someone." Tsuna replied and removed his gaze from Sugino to the forest.

Sugino felt intrigued "Really? Who is it?"

"Yamamoto-kun, Giotto-nii's friend's brother. He's also a baseball player like you. He's very well known in my previous school." Tsuna replied without any interest.

"Ehh, really. –Oh! By the way, you live alone right? Can I go to your house later?"

"Y-yeah, sure"

* * *

When their class ended, Tsuna went home along with Sugino and for some reasons Nagisa, Kayano, Nakamura, and Isogai decided to tag along. Some of the reasons are: curious about his house, cakes, how rich Tsuna and games. So when they reached the foot of the mountain, they started telling stories and since Tsuna's house is near, they immediately reached the house. "We're here." Tsuna said as he stopped. "Oh, is that so?" Sugino said and when they stopped and looked at the place where Tsuna is going, all of their eyes widened and for some reasons they find their selves unable to move.

Tsuna noticed that no one is following him, so he stopped and looked behind him.

"Uhm… g-guys, l-let's go inside?" Tsuna stuttered and he looked at the five gaping classmates.

"YOU LIVE HERE!?" the five shouted in unison. Tsuna shrieked at their sudden shout. "Oh my goodness! Let's go inside! I wanna see what's inside!"Nakamura, the first one to come back to her senses, said with excitement and started dragging Nagisa and Kayano inside, and then they were followed by Sugino and Isogai.

When they got inside, Tsuna lead them to their entertainment room. "Please feel at home, you can use anything. I'll just take some snacks." Tsuna said. "Yeah, sure!" " –man, this house is amazing!" They said and when Tsuna was about to leave the room, his ability to trip in the air strikes. Nagisa saw Tsuna trip face first, making Nagisa cringe. "Ouch!" Tsuna said as he slowly stood up. "What happened? Are you alright, Tsuna-kun?" Kayano asked after hearing a loud 'thump' and saw Tsuna face planting on the carpeted floor. "Y-yeah and don't worry. I'm used to this." Tsuna replied and gave them a sweet smile, and then a small amount of blood came out from his nose.

'No, you're not okay! Your nose is bleeding!' his five classmates thought and sweat dropped at the sight.

* * *

After the tripping incident Tsuna gave them some snacks which are six slices of cakes, juice and coffee, and six puddings. "I told you, Isogai. His snacks are cakes." Sugino whispered to Isogai. "Ne, Tsuna-kun –" Tsuna looked at Kayano and he has this cute smile on his face and his cheeks are puffed. "You really love cakes, do you?" Kayano asked after taking a bite from her favorite pudding. Tsuna, who somewhat had forgotten his problems, took another bite from her strawberry cheesecake and his cute smile is still there. "Uh huh~ cake is my favorite!" Tsuna answered with the sweetest smile on his face. Then, flowers started to bloom around him.

The sight was so cute. There, Kayano and Nakamura noticed one thing. "Oh my! Tsuna-kun will pass as girl!" Both of them whispered at each other. Nagisa sweat dropped at the two, but the sight in front of them was really shocking, since they never saw Tsuna smile like that. "You're like Koro-sensei. Both of you are sweet-tooth's." Nagisa said and took a sip on his juice.

Then, after eating, Tsuna took them for a tour around the house. He even introduced his fishes. After that, since the sun is setting, the five decided to go home. Tsuna bid farewell and the five thanked him before going.

When the night falls and Tsuna is in his room; doing his homework. Someone went inside his house and took _something_ and immediately went out.

Morning:

Tsuna stared intently at his opened refrigerator. "It's gone." He said and the aura around him started to become cold. "Where. The. Heck. Is. My. Cake!?" He continued.

Because he has a limited time right now, Tsuna decided to let it go for now and went his way to school. While on his way, the aura around him made the people get scared. When he reached their classroom, the people inside shivered at the scary looking brunette. "Tsuna-kun, is there a problem?" Sugaya, the person who is sitting beside him, asked. "My cake is missing." Tsuna said in a very low voice and the venom in his tone made Suguya shiver in fear. "Uh.. M-maybe you ate it already and forgot?" When he said that, Tsuna's aura became darker, making the other to move away. "No! I'm 100% sure that my strawberry cheese cake is missing! Before Sugino and the others left I still have a whole cake and 2 slices and I ate those 2 slices before I went to sleep! " Tsuna kept slamming his right hand to his table while explaining it to Sugaya. "Oh my goodness! Sawada, calm yourself!" Sugaya said with mix scared and panic tone.

* * *

Before the classes starts, Isogai and his team went for another assassination attempt. It was a frontal attack and of course, it failed. Koro-sensei changed the knives they are holding to a tulip. Kataoka, another girl from their class, stared at the tulip in her hands and immediately recognized it. "Hey, Koro-sensei! These are the flowers wer've been growing!" She shouted in anger while pointing at the flower on her hand. "Is that so?" Koro-sensei said in panic as sweats started to form around his circular head. "That's low Koro-sensei! After we took such good care of them, and they'd finally bloomed…" Yada followed with disappointed tone and tears in her eyes. Koro-sensei's panic doubled and he started to fling his tentacles around him. "Apologies! I'll get you some new bulbs!" He said and went away. Not even a second had passed; he came back with the new bulbs in his arms. "here you go!" Maehara and Isogai sweat dropped at their teacher.

Kataoka and Yuzuki watches koro-sensei plant the bulbs. "Don't go planting them at Mach speed, now!" Yuzuki scolded Koro-sensei as he planted the bulbs one by one. "Understood!"

"Hey… isn't he going to be destroying the planet?"

The students who are inside their classroom went out to look what is the commotion about. Tsuna, who was the last to go out, saw Koro-sensei being scolded by his two female classmates and for some reason he felt something about Koro-sensei and that made Tsuna more annoyed.

* * *

Karasuma Tadaomi had just finished talking with the principal of Kunugigaoka and he's on his way to the building of class 3-E. And as he walks, his mind is still being occupied by his worry about the discrimination happening in this school. When he reached the building, he saw some students running outside with ropes and bb spears (knife tied to a bamboo stick). Kayano, who had just came out from the building, saw Karasuma and greeted him. "Hello, Karasuma-san!" Kayano said with a smile while jogging. "Hello. Starting tomorrow, I'll be here to help out as your teacher." He replied.

"So you're going to be our new teacher, Karasuma-san?

"I look forward to it."

"So now you're Karasuma-sensei!"

"By the way, where is he?"

"Well, Koro-sensei ruined the class' flowerbed, so to make up for it –" Kayano paused and pointed at Koro-sensei who is currently hanging on a tree branch while the students are trying to hit him. "—he's holding an assassination tournament, but with a handicap." Koro-sensei swings himself using his mach 20 speed at the same time he's dodging them. "A little something extra by way of apology" Koro-sensei said to Karasuma. "Where else could you find another teacher who can move like this?" he continued in mocking face. "You call this assassination?!" Karasuma said.

Koro-sensei continued his mockery and while Nagisa reads his notebook where he writes Koro-sensei's weaknesses, the branch where he is hanging, snapped. Koro-sensei fell unto the grassy ground and for some seconds, he and the students tried to think what had just happened.

When it sink in to them, they, the Isogai's group, angrily shouted. "Kill him!" and started attacking their teacher who is still on the ground.

[Koro-sensei's weak point #1: When he shows off, things get shaky.]

"Aah! Too dangerous! Too dangerous! Too dangerous!" Koro-sensei screamed while rolling on the ground and trying to remove the rope around him. "hey… wait! M-my tentacles are tangled up in the ropes!"

[Koro-sensei's weak point #2: Has unusually short fuse.]

And when he succeeded removing himself from the rope, he flew away to the roof their school building. "Damn! He got away!"

"You'll never make it all the way up here— you lack the base capability! HA HA! Dummies! NURUFUFUFU!" Koro-sensei laughed in triumph and because of what happened he got immediately exhausted. He stopped laughing and started pant in exhaustion.

"I'm doubling tonight's homework." He said to his students.

"So petty!" The students shouted in return.

[Koro-sensei's weak point #3: No tolerance.]

And with that, he flew away while laughing. On the other hand, Karasuma saw his new students jump in happiness because they are so close on killing their teacher. "Junior-high kids talking happily about assassination? This is one unusual space. How the students with the liveliest expressions at this school are here in E class, with their target teaching them." Karasuma said with observing eyes.

* * *

Koro-sensei and Karasuma, who are currently inside the faculty room, are having a little chat about the students. "So you learned about how they are being treated." Koro-sensei said and took a sip on his tea. "Yeah. What are you going to do about that matter?" karasuma asked while he continues to type his report. "Nurufufufu. Of course I have to help them! They're my students after all!" Koro-sensei replied. "Oh, before I forgot. You remember Sawada Tsunayoshi, right?" he continued. "The feminine boy with dead eyes, right?" Karasuma replied. "Correct! He's the son of Iemitsu Sawada, little brother of the next boss of Vongola." That made Karasuma stopped on what he is doing and looks at koro-sensei in shock. "He's a Vongola?! What is he doing here?" "Well, according from the child himself, he is hated and he was thrown to this place and is living alone."

Karasuma frowned. "I thought the next boss of Vongola is a family person? What the hell are they doing?" "That's what I wanted to know. I questioned the child before why he doesn't have any guards and told me that answer. Well, if you look at that child right now I think he doesn't need that. Karasuma-san –"Karasuma saw koro-sensei's eyes shadowed and the tone of his voice became serious. "That child has a great intuition… he's a born killer. "

TBC

* * *

for the next chapter:

"Y-You're my grandfather?"

"I want you to feel what family is."

"My grandfather wants to visit us!"

"I'm sure, because of what happened to him, that created a psychological change in him."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I've been busy with my thesis and OJT.

Also, this chapter didn't follow directly the previous' chapter spoiler. Don't worry it will still happen in the next chapter.

Grandfather part 1

It is Friday and it is the last day of school for this week. Some of Tsuna's friends, namely: Nagisa, Kayano, and Karma (his suspension was already lifted three days ago and became Tsuna's friend.) had decided to go on an overnight at Tsuna's house to catch a certain burglar who kept stealing the cakes and sweets.

Flashback

(10 hours ago)

Tsuna slammed the door open gaining the attention of the people inside the room. Everyone noticed the dark aura swirling around the brunette. "What do you think happened?" Kayano asked Nagisa who is occupying the desk at her right side. "I don't know. With that kind of aura around him, I think it has something to do with his family." Nagisa replied as he watches Tsuna close the door and walk towards his designated seat.

As Tsuna got seated, Nagisa and Kayano approached the brunette. "Ne, Tsuna-kun, did something happen?" Kayano asked worriedly. Tsuna sighed before answering. "I got a call from my brother."

"I knew it. Your family has something to do with your mood." Nagisa commented.

"Well, what did he said?" Kayano asked.

"He just told me that they will be visiting me tomorrow and dropped the call immediately." Tsuna answered and they can see that he is annoyed even though he is not showing any emotion because of his tone.

"What a good news." Kayano sarcastically said, then, Tsuna slammed both of his hands on his desk and stood up and leaned his face towards the two. This time Tsuna is showing a very scary look which made the two jump in shock. "BUT THAT'S NOT REALLY THE REASON WHY I AM LIKE THIS!" Tsuna shouted.

"Hie!" Kayano and Nagisa shrieked.

Everyone in the classroom looked at the three.

"T-Then… what is it?" Nagisa stuttered.

"SOMEONE KEPT STEALING MY CAKES AND OTHER SWEETS!" He shouted again.

"C-calm down Tsuna. Please." Kayano sacredly said.

"She's right. Calm down and tell us what is happening." Nagisa suggested with a smile which made the brunette calm.

Tsuna sat back and started telling what is happening. "It's been a week since this started. This happens every time I am out of my house or I am asleep. I tried sleeping in the kitchen to catch the burglar but it is still no use."

"Did you check your things if anything is stolen?" Nagisa asked.

"Yes I did and nothing is stolen. It is just the sweets." Tsuna replied.

"So, it is a cake burglar." Kayano said.

"Hey" Someone said calling the attention of the three and when the three looked at this person, it was Karma. "I heard what you are talking about. Why don't we try catching this cake-burglar?" Karma continued giving them a chilling smile plastered on his face.

Tsuna was silent at first, but after contemplating about it he agreed.

"Then, it is settled. We're going to have an overnight." Karma said.

End of flashback.

While the four are walking in the woods, Nagisa remembered something. "Tsuna-kun –" Nagisa started.

"Hm?" Tsuna looked at Nagisa in question.

"I hope you won't get angry by this topic." Nagisa continued. Tsuna stared at deeply at Nagisa's eyes and because of his intuition, Tsuna got a hunch that Nagisa is talking about his family.

"Me? Angry? Is it about my family?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah. Well, I just wanna ask what time they are going to arrive because if we are going to have an overnight most likely we will be staying up late and waking up late. If they will arrive early in the morning, aren't they going to be angry?" Nagisa continued.

Tsuna chuckled and smiled "You don't have to worry about them. They didn't tell me what time they are going to arrive so, it's none of their business if I have guests. Just make yourself at home."

When they reached the foot of the mountain Tsuna remembered he's out of stock of meat and vegetables. "Would you like to go with me at the supermarket or wait at the house? I need to re-stock my fridge or else we will not have anything to eat."

"I'm fine going with you." Nagisa said with a smile.

"Me too" Karma followed.

"Yes, me three! I'm going to buy some snacks!" Kayano said cheerfully.

LINE

After buying everything they needed they made their way to Tsuna's house. When they are approaching to the front gate of the house, they noticed a man standing in front of the gate and behind him is a truck.

Tsuna approached the man. "Excuse me sir, are you looking for someone?" Tsuna asked the man

"Yes. Do you know this 'Sawada, Tsunayoshi'?" The man asked. Tsuna studied the man in front of him because if this man is another kidnapper or mafia guy who is after his brother and trying to use him, it will be bothersome though his instincts is telling him that this man is not harmful.

"I am Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna said.

"Oh! Okay, then. You have some package from Italy. Please give me your ID for some checking." The man said with a smile.

Tsuna gave his ID and the man went to the truck. Nagisa, Karma, and Kayano approached Tsuna.

"Package from who?" Kayano asked

"Italy? Your father is working there, right?" Karma asked.

Tsuna frowned on what Karma had said. "That man will not do something like this to me. Unless he wants to get rid of me by sending a package with a bomb in it. Though it will not be smart because it is indicated there where the package came from."

Just after he said that, the man came back and returned Tsuna's ID. "Excuse me sir, from who did the package came from?" Tsuna asked. The man looked at the paper he is holding and answered. "It is said here it came from Mr, Timoteo. The surname is not indicated and so the exact address."

Tsuna unknowingly tilted his head and they can see on Tsuna's face that he doesn't know the sender.

"You don't know him?" Nagisa asked.

Tsuna nodded. The man they are talking to waved behind him and four other men went out of the truck while carrying a large cage.

To Tsuna and his friends shock saw something inside the cage. It was small, but it is still scary.

"A… A… A LION CUB!?" They shouted in unison except for Tsuna who shouted internally 'WHAT KIND OF CAT IS THAT!?'.

"Well, it scared us too, but it seems like the cub is tamed. It roared at us once but he never tried to attack us." The man said as they watched the other four who are carrying the cage.

"What do you mean cub? That's a cat! A very big cat!" Tsuna said with sparkles in his eyes.

Tsuna unlocked the gate and told them to put the cage in his front garden. The men carefully put the cage down and went back to the truck. To their shock, there is still one large box for Tsuna which is being carried by two men.

"Sawada-san, please sign here." The man said as he gave Tsuna the paper he is holding and pointed at the place where Tsuna will be signing. Tsuna immediately signed and gave back the paper.

"Thank you. And this is the key for the cage." The man said and handed Tsuna the key.

"Thank you too" Tsuna replied and the man went back to the truck and left.

The four of them stared at the lion cub who is looking at them with curious eyes while waggling its small tail.

Tsuna's intuition suddenly kicks and told him to get near. "Hello there." Tsuna said when he got near at the lion cub which Tsuna insisted to call as cat. The lion cub stepped back and started shaking in fear. "Hey. You don't need to be scared." Tsuna said and gave the cub a sweet smile.

It didn't take long for the cub to stop shivering and approached Tsuna.

"Gao?" The cub tilted its head and while looking at Tsuna as if he is asking Tsuna's name.

Tsuna's intuition told him to introduce himself so he did.

"I'm Tsuna." Tsuna said while smiling and reached his right hand to the cub.

While Tsuna is talking to the lion cub, Kayano started shaking Nagisa in fright.

"Oh my goodness! Nagisa-kun, stop him! He will lose his hand!"

"K-kayano, s-stop shaking m-me" Nagisa replied while being shake by a frightened Kayano.

Meanwhile, as Tsuna reached his right hand to the cub, the cub didn't bite Tsuna's hand but smelled it and started licking it.

Tsuna chuckled at the action and pulled back his hand to get the key from his pocket. Tsuna opened the cage and carried the lion cub carefully.

Karma went towards Tsuna with no fear to look at the cub. "Sooo, that's a 'he'. What are you going to name him?"

"Natsu. I want to name him Natsu. Ever since I was a child, I've wanted to name my first pet as Natsu." Tsuna replied as he tightened his hug on the lion cub, but not enough to hurt the cub, who has a name now.

Karma smiled at Natsu and introduced himself and the other two behind him. Natsu reacted with a "Gao" as an acknowledgement to them.

After the introduction, Tsuna asked Nagisa to get the key of the front door in his pocket and open the door because he is carrying Natsu. Tsuna carefully let down Natsu on the floor. "Don't make any mess, okay?" Tsuna said and the lion cub answered back. "Gao gao" Natsu sat on the floor as he watches Tsuna and Karma went out to get the large box outside.

Tsuna and Karma carefully put the box at the guest room and started unpacking while Nagisa and Kayano are arranging everything they have bought. Nagisa and Kayano finished within minutes so they went to the guest room to check what is now going on with Tsuna and Karma.

"Tsuna, what's in the box?" Kayano asked as they entered the room.

Tsuna looked at them and showed the large pack of expensive chocolate powder he is holding. "Whoa! I saw that one in the internet and that is expensive!" Kayano said in amazement.

"Sawada, look at this." Karma called Tsuna and showed a set of pastry tools. Tsuna and Kayano's eyes sparkled. Tsuna took it and stared at it with sparkling eyes as if it was the most beautiful thing in this world.

While Tsuna and Kayano are busy staring at the pastry tools, Nagisa helped Karma.

"Wow, everything is for pastry. Did this person knew Tsuna loves baking?" Nagisa commented after seeing what's inside the box, then his eyes noticed a white envelope sticking on box. Nagisa carefully peeled the envelope from the box and called Tsuna. "Tsuna, there's an envelope here" Nagisa said and gave it to Tsuna. Tsuna handed the pastry tools to Kayano who is still looking at it and took the envelope from Nagisa.

Tsuna opened the envelope and saw that it was a letter from the sender.

 _I hope you liked my presents for you. I've been wanting to see you for a long time but due to my work, I can't. I've known you from the reports that are being sent to me for the past four years and I don't like what is said there, so I have decided to visit you on xx/20/xxxx. Only some people knew about this plan of mine and of course your father doesn't know that I will be going to Japan because he will stop me for sure so, when he calls you or anyone from your family, please don't say anything about this. I want to spend some time with you and give you what they didn't. Tsunayoshi, this must be our secret, okay? Giotto and Reborn must never know that I will be meeting you._

 _Oh, before I forgot, please call me Grandpa._

 _Love, Timoteo, your grandfather._

Tsuna's eyes widened at the last part of the letter. "It's from my grandfather." Tsuna said.

"Grandfather?" Nagisa asked.

"Yeah and he said that he's visiting me…WAIT! He said he's going to visit me on the 20th!" Tsuna started panicking which made the other three to look in confusion.

"WHAT!? Tomorrow!?" Kayano almost shouted.

"So maybe that's the reason why your brother is visiting." Nagisa said.

Tsuna started shaking his head. "No, no, no! He –I mean, Grandpa didn't tell them that he will be going here in Japan and it should be a secret!"

"You're really in trouble, Sawada" Karma said.

Tsuna sighed and looked inside the envelope. "There must be a contact number or anything for me to contact them… AH!" Tsuna smiled when he saw a folded piece of paper inside the envelope. Tsuna unfolded it and saw a cellphone number.

Tsuna took his phone out and added the phone number to his contacts then, he proceeded on send a message to the number.

 _Good afternoon. This is Tsunayoshi. I hope you get this message. I love the presents. Thank you very much, but regarding to your arrival tomorrow, it would be better if you arrive in the evening because my bother will be visiting me tomorrow. Please reply if you receive my message._

Tsuna sent the message and sighed in relief. "Thank God that they gave a number to contact."

LINE

After unpacking the box and arranging everything, Tsuna proceeded on making dinner. While he is preparing, Karma asked Tsuna a question. "How did you learn to cook?"

Tsuna replied. "Last year, I often skip class and then I met a nice old lady at the neighboring town who is living alone, she taught me how to cook. Her name is Michiko. Michiko-san saw me walking around aimlessly and she said that she was worried about me because of the bruises I had."

Karma saw the softness in Tsuna's eyes even though Tsuna isn't showing any expression.

"At first I was scared telling about myself, but I managed to tell everything, except the mafia part. To my shock, she accepted me. Michiko-san never judged me and she told me that she was really glad that she met me." Tsuna continued.

"Hee~ so you really have someone to rely on." Karma said and smiled.

"Uh huh. Michiko-san is a nice person. She is the one who suggested that I should visit her more often and then, whenever I visit her, she will teach me how to cook or bake, but because of my sudden transfer, I was not able to visit her. I was planning on visiting her tomorrow, but because I have visitors, I need to postpone it."

"I guess Michiko-san is worried about you right now."

"I think so. It's been three weeks already. I hope she's fine."

LINE

When Tsuna is done with cooking, the four of them ate their dinner and while eating, they started planning how they will catch the burglar.

"You can go to the storage room to check what tools you want to use." Tsuna said while chewing a small piece of steak.

"By the way, Tsuna-kun, why do you have dangerous chemicals in your kitchen?" Nagisa asked.

"Ah, that. I was trying to create a poison for Koro-sensei, though it always ends up in failure." Tsuna answered and chuckled.

"Why not ask Okuda to help you? She's good in science." Kayano suggested.

Tsuna smiled at the suggestion "I'll ask her to help me some time then."

Line

Later that night, the four student assassins finished preparing the traps they made to catch a certain burglar. It's already 12 midnight and each one of them are fighting the sleepiness. Tsuna, due to his small frame, is hiding at the kitchen cabinet near the refrigerator. Karma chose to stay at the entertainment room which is near the kitchen, while Kayano and Nagisa chose to hide together at the comfort room at the kitchen.

While the four of them are busy staying up awake, they were startled when they heard a laugh which is very familiar to them.

"Nurufufufufu."

"I KNEW IT!" Tsuna shouted as he darted out from the kitchen cabinet.

"GYAAA!" Korosensei shouted in shock. "Sawada-kun! Wha-what are you doing here?"

Korosenei was caught in the act taking the newly baked strawberry shortcake and the cookies.

"I should be the one asking you that!" Tsuna shouted back. Kayano and Nagisa chose to go went outside to confront their teacher and started to shoot their anti-sensei guns (they decided to use the guns for threatening the burglar if ever they caught it).

"Korosensei! Why on earth are you stealing Tsuna-kun's cakes!" Kayano asked in annoyance as the two of them kept shooting their teacher and Tsuna decided to join because he was so angry.

"Wait! Let me explain!" Korosensei said while dodging the bullets.

"Hahahaha. No wonder the traps we made didn't set off." Karma, who is already holding his anti-sensei knife, emerged from the kitchen's door.

The shootings only stopped when the three students ran out of anti-sensei pellets. All of them were panting, except for Karma who is watching them amusedly.

"YOU STUPID PERVETED OCTOPUS FOR A TEACHER!" Tsuna didn't stop as he swung his anti-sensei knife towards their teacher. Korosensei easily dodged the attack and looked at Tsuna with his mocking face.

"Stop mocking me and explain yourself!" Tsuna demanded.

"That's right sensei. How long have you been stealing from Tsuna-kun's refigirator?" This time it was Nagisa who asked their teacher.

Korosenei started to pout like a child "A week… I guess… BUT! –" he paused which caught the full attention of the four.

"I'm not stealing them. I'm just replacing the sweets with nutritious food!" Korosensei added

"Ha?" the four reacted and stared at their teacher in disbelief before looking at the new contents of the refrigerator.

Tsuna's eyes widened. "What the… I thought I was the one who bought those…"

"Tsk tsk tsk. Sawada-kun, I've been observing you for the many days and I learned that you are not eating healthy food that's why I started sneaking inside your house and replacing the sweets with freshly cooked food!" Korosensei explained.

Tsuna felt something familiar which he felt when Michiko helped him before, but his thoughts changed when his eyes turned back to the cake which is Korosensei currently holding.

Tsuna raised a brow and put both of his hands to his waist. "Then, please explain why do you need to take away the sweets when you just want to give me nutritious food? Are you eating my sweets? Hmmm?" Tsuna smiled very very sweetly.

The brightness of his smiled made the four shiver in fear.

'Don't mess with Tsuna-kun's cake' Kayano, Nagisa and Karma thought.

"Well…" Korosensei started to sweat. "I NEED TO GO NOW" He said and escaped along with the cake and cookies.

"KOROSENSEI!" Tsuna shouted in anger while the three sighed and proceeded to clean the mess in the kitchen.

When they finished cleaning the kitchen it was already 2 in the morning, so when they went to bed, the four immediately fell asleep.

LINE

Giotto and his guardians including Reborn arrived exactly six in the morning while Tsuna and his friends are still sleeping. As they passed the entrance gate they immediately noticed the stainless-steel cage in the front garden.

"Oi Giotto, why in the world Tsuna has something like that?" G asked his best friend/boss with his famous scowl.

Giotto was also wondering why Tsuna has something like that so, he also asked his teacher "Reborn, do you know why Tsuna has this cage? Did he buy some pet or something?" Giotto was frowning mentally, thinking that Tsuna is spending too much money over useless things.

Reborn, who is also staring at the cage, answered "I don't know. When I checked his expenses last night, I didn't see anything about him buying a pet. All the money is used in food and school supplies."

"Hahaha. Come on guys, maybe it's a school project." Asari interrupted with his usual smile plastered on his face.

The others looked at Asari in realization. "Don't just jump to any conclusion, guys. We all know that Tsunayoshi's school is located at the mountain and maybe, they are doing a cage for bears." Asari continued and let out a chuckle.

"Flute-freak has a point." G said and sighed as lit one of his cigarettes.

Reborn tilted his fedora to hide the look he is giving at the cage. "There is _something_ happening here." Reborn said to himself. He took the spare key of the house from his coat and started walking towards the entrance door. "Let's go inside."

"Woah. I thought the house would be so dirty." Lampo commented as they got inside the house. Lampo is the Lightning guardian of Giotto and the youngest of them.

"Or did he hire someone to clean this huge house." Lampo followed while observing the cleanliness of the house.

"Nurufufufu, it seems like he's not alone." This time it was Daemon who spoke. He is the Mist Guardian.

Giotto looked at Daemon and asked "Is it a threat?"

"Not really. From what I can feel, they are just a normal people. Classmates maybe." Daemon answered with a smirk. "Hee~ so he was able to make friends here?" he added.

While they are busy looking around, G went to the kitchen because he wasn't able to eat something before leaving Namimori. "Man! I'm hungry. Does he have some food here?" G said as he opened the refrigerator. Unknown to him someone is watching him under the dining table which is right behind him. G heard a light growl behind his back and he started to tense up. He slowly looked behind him and widened his eyes on what his eyes saw under the table before letting out a scream that woke up everyone sleeping in the house.

LINE

Natsu woke up from his slumber when he heard an unfamiliar voice in the kitchen. He alerted himself and stood up while hiding under the table. He watched the person who is walking around the kitchen and waited for the person to stop before attacking so, when the person stopped in front of the refrigerator, Natsu growled and readied himself to jump. The person heard him and turn his head at him. Natsu and the person looked at each other's eyes. Natsu felt the scared look at the person's eyes and used this chance to jump at the person's face and let out a load growl. "GYAAAAAAA" The person screamed.

TBC

For the next Chapter:

"A LION CUB!?"

"Oh my goodness! There are two Tsuna-kun!"

"What kind of treatment do they do to your class?"

"uhmm, does humiliation count? hahahaha"


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: *cough* Hi? Yeah, I'm still alive** **（￣□|||**

 **v(** **￣ｰ￣** **)v**

Giotto and the others are outside the kitchen when they heard G's scream. Giotto was the first one to enter the kitchen, followed by Asari and Alaude, then by Daemon and Lambo. Giotto and the others stopped in shock when they saw something clutching G's face.

"A LION CUB!?" Lambo shouted in shock.

Giotto and Asari was about to help G when Natsu removed himself from G when he felt another presence inside the room.

Reborn was walking upstairs to check on Tsuna when he heard someone scream. He ran down and went to the kitchen where he heard the loud screaming is coming. When Reborn entered the kitchen, he saw Giotto and the other guardians are already there. Reborn was about to ask what is happening when he saw a lion cub on top of the table and is growling towards G.

"What in the flying f*ck is a lion cub doing in here!?" G asked in shock who is now backing away from Natsu after being pounced by him earlier.

Reborn watched in shock when flames spurted out from Natsu and became a mane. "Is... is that a will flame?" Asari asked in disbelief. "It seems like one." Daemon replied while staring intently at Natsu's flame.

"Reborn, do you know why does Tsuna have something like this?" Giotto asked and is looking at Reborn in shock.

It took Reborn a couple of seconds before responding. "No and I don't have any idea why on earth that kid has something like this." Reborn replied.

After Reborn said that, he slowly and silently went towards Natsu to grab him, but when he is about reach Natsu, he felt something very dangerous that made him stop.

Bloodlust.

His gaze from the cub went to the door and waited for someone to appear. It's faint and only those who have been on the battlefield can feel it. Because of Giotto's hyper intuition, Giotto also felt _it_ and looked at the door. Natsu, on the other hand, hid his flames and let out a whimper when he felt his master's bloodlust.

"Koro-sensei –" Everyone heard Tsuna's voice and looked at the door where his voice is coming from. They felt the venom in his voice and that made them grip their weapons. When Tsuna finally appeared "I swear, Koro-sensei I'm going to –" Tsuna stopped in his tracks when he saw his brother and Reborn staring at him with wide eyes. The bloodlust immediately disappeared the moment his eyes landed at them.

Silence filled the whole room, then suddenly Tsuna was pushed to the ground by Nagisa who was accidentally pushed by Kayano when she tripped. The older people watched in amusement at the new comers. "Ow~" Kayano cried in pain.

"N-Nagisa-kun... you're h-heavy." Tsuna said in muffled voice because his face is planted on the carpeted floor.

"Ah! I- I'm sorry Tsuna-kun!" Nagisa said in panic and immediately removed himself on top of Tsuna. Tsuna slowly sat up and checked his nose if there's blood. "Not again. " Tsuna said when he saw blood on his finger and let out a sigh.

Karma was standing behind his friends while watching carefully the people in front of them. Kayano stood up and looked at the people who is in front of them. Her eyes went on each person and when she saw Giotto, she screamed. "Oh my goodness! There are two Tsuna-kun!"

'Thank you for reminding me that. I wish I didn't looked like him' Tsuna said to himself when he stood up while pinching his nose to stop the blood. Tsuna had this annoyed expression on his face which shocked Giotto because Giotto hasn't seen his brother show any expression from a very long time other than those sweet chilling smile Tsuna gave him the night before Tsuna was sent to live alone.

"Uhhm, guys... This is my older brother, Giotto-san –" Tsuna said as he pointed his hand to his brother. Tsuna didn't call him 'nii-san' because he already stopped calling him that since the time his brother started to avoid him. Thinking that his brother doesn't want him as his younger brother. Though that shocked Giotto because his little brother introduced him to his friends with no honorifics. 'Did I just heard him right? He called me _Giotto-san_ and not _nii-san_?' Giotto asked himself in shock.

Tsuna continued to name Reborn and Giotto's guardian one by one. "–and these are my classmates—" "friends" Tsuna was interrupted by Karma who is giving him his sadistic smile. "Tsuna-kun meant friends. He's just too shy to say that we're friends." Karma continued.

Tsuna let out a chuckle at what Karma just did and continued to speak. "That is Karma-kun, the one with the red hair. The blue haired is Nagisa-kun and the green haired is Kayano-chan."

"Nice to meet you, everyone." Nagisa said and bowed. Kayano and Karma followed the bluenette's action.

Tsuna's attention went to the ground when he felt something touched his legs. "Oh, I forgot about you." Tsuna said when Natsu rubbed his head to Tsuna's legs to get his master's mane-flame is no longer there. Tsuna picked up Natsu and introduced him. "And this is my pet. Natsu."

"H-huh? A p-pet?" Lambo and G stuttered in shock on what Tsuna has just told them.

Tsuna frowned, feeling that G meant something. "Yes, Natsu is a pet what else?" Tsuna replied. Nagisa and Karma felt the raising anger of their friend and readied their selves to interrupt if something went wrong.

"Tsuna, do you even know what _that_ is?" Giotto asked sternly. Tsuna looked at his brother with a visible frown on his face. "A cat." Tsuna replied. "No it's not, Tsuna. That is a –"Giotto was cut off by loud grumbling sound by his own stomach and was followed by G's.

Tsuna knew that sound and let out a sigh. He let down Natsu on the floor and walked past to his brother and Reborn. "Everyone, out of the kitchen. I'm going to cook." Tsuna said with no emotion and wore his orange apron.

"What?" Daemon asked, not hearing clearly what Tsuna had said. "I said, get out of the kitchen because I'm going to cook breakfast. Unless you know how to cook?" Tsuna repeated.

'Oh.' The older occupants thought.

* * *

Everyone, except for Asari and G who knows how to cook complied with what had said and waited at the entertainment room. Alaude, who doesn't like to stay with crowded places, also stayed with the other's for the sake of interviewing (interrogating) Tsuna's friends.

"Nagisa-san." Giotto called the bluenette.

Nagisa looked at Giotto with questioning look. "Yes, Giotto-san?"

"I just want to ask how Tsuna's performance in class." Giotto asked and it took Nagisa a couple of seconds before responding. "Tsuna-kun is doing well." Nagisa replied with a small smile.

Karma kept his silence and watched Tsuna's bother with calculating eyes.

Reborn, who is sitting away from them, noticed Karma's gaze at his student. 'He's waiting for Giotto to make a wrong move.' Reborn thought as he continue looking at Karma.

"That's good to hear. We were a bit worried when we heard about the class where he belong that's why we made a sudden visit." Giotto said.

Daemon, who is standing far away from them, decided to break his silence after listening to the two. "Nufufufufu." He laughed which made some chocking sounds from the three junior students which made him, Giotto and the others look at the three students in shock. After all, no one has the nerve to make fun Daemon unless he/she is in the position to do so.

Karma cannot stop his laughter and let out a loud laugh before pointing out what made them laugh. "I'm sorry for laughing out loud. Your laugh just reminded us a certain someone." Karma explained after laughing.

After laughing, Kayano remembered what Tsuna said to them a week ago about his brother's other work and started flailing her hands around her. "Oh my goodness! Please forgive us. Please don't hurt us."

Giotto let out a small chuckle at their reaction and give them a genuine smile. "Don't worry, we will not hurt you. We were just shocked with your reactions. And also, why did you think that we will hurt you?"

The smiles on Karma, Nagisa, and Kayano disappeared after hearing Giotto's question.

When Giotto saw their reaction to his question, his hyper intuition flared and his smile turned into frown. "What treatment do they do to your class?" He unknowingly asked in worry and curiosity.

Kayano looked at Giotto and answered with a sad smile. "Uhmm, does humiliation count?" And she let out a disappointed chuckle. "We're the class 3-E. If you don't do well and don't follow the rules of school, you will be sent to our class. I believe you know this?" Kayano continued which earned a slow nod from a serious Giotto. "Somewhere along that, but we doesn't really know the details." Giotto replied.

Kayano continued after hearing his reply. "We are set as examples to students in the main campus so that they will not fall behind in class. Our class is located one kilometer away from the main campus in the mountain. We are not allowed to step foot in the main campus unless we are told to do." Giotto and the others watched Kayano and saw her expression turned bright. "It may be like that, but we are enjoying our life in our age. We have the two awesome and weird teachers and we couldn't as for more."

Nagisa smiled at her reply. "Well, that sums everything. Koro-sensei took a few days to remove Tsuna-kun from his shell and if you will ask about the details, we will not answer. It is a story we are not allowed to tell. As Tsuna-kun's friends we respect his wishes."

* * *

While the others are waiting for breakfast to be cooked, the three cooks are silently preparing the ingredients. Asari went to the shelf where Tsuna put the chemicals used for experiments to kill Koro-sensei and was about to grab one when Tsuna suddenly walked passed by behind him. "Asari-san I wouldn't touch that if you don't want to lose your hands. You should've asked me where the condiments are located." Tsuna coldly said.

Asari on the other hand stopped on his tracks with wide eyes and look behind him and watched Tsuna who also stopped to watch Asari in return. "Those are deadly chemicals used for our experiments in class. The condiments are in the other shelf." Tsuna continued.

"I –I'm sorry. Tsuna-kun. I should've asked you. Thank you for informing me –Degozaru" Asari replied awkwardly and went to the other shelf.

Tsuna sighed and proceeded to the counter opposite to where G and Asari are standing and started deboning the fishes with ease which caught the attention of Asari who finally got the correct condiments.

'He's good with his knife. The cuts are clean and the way he remove those fish bones is near master-level.' Asari thought and he taps G's shoulder who immediately looked at him. Asari pointed towards Tsuna's direction.

With a frown, G looked at Tsuna and his frown turned into shock. "You're good with deboning that fish. Did you went on some practice or something?" G asked out of curiosity.

Tsuna turned his gaze away from the fish to meet G's eyes and smiled, but his eyes is not. 'Let me play with them.' And this gave the two guardians a shiver in their spine.

"I love dissecting. This kind of work is easy." Tsuna replied as he kept his dark smile on his face and a few seconds later, Tsuna let out a laugh as his dark smile disappear and turn into a real smile.

"I'm just joking. You should've have seen you faces. I was thought by someone how to cook and handle a knife." Tsuna continued and returned his gaze on the fish while G and Asari look at each other.

Tsuna felt the awkwardness around them and chuckled again. "You know, you can ask me anything if you want. It's not like I will shatter if you ask me a question. I'm capable of answering questions. Thank you very much." Tsuna said as he kept his gaze to the fish.

'This kid's humor is dark!' G thought as sweat drops behind his head.

G cleared his throat and took Tsuna's suggestion.

"How is your life here? Are you doing well?"

Hearing his question, Tsuna stopped. "Life is still the same in some ways, but this time I'm not alone. Our whole class faces the discrimination, but at the same time it is okay because we can be ourselves while they are being manipulated to be perfect. For your second question, I'm doing well here. Living alone is fun." Tsuna replied and after this he looked at them and smiled warmly.

"If you're really that worried about my well-being, thank you very much for the worry, but if you just want to gather some information –" Tsuna's smile disappeared and turned cold. "Save your fake worries, because you're just wasting your time to an unworthy someone like myself."

G felt his anger raise and went towards Tsuna before Asari manages to stop him. G aggressively grabs Tsuna's shirt and pulled Tsuna towards him, but Tsuna just looked at him with no emotion while holding the knife he's using to chop fish.

"G! Stop it! He's a child!" Asari exclaimed in worry as he approaches the two. He tried to push the two away, but receives a glare from G. "Don't get in my way, Flute-freak! I'll teach him a few manners and respect."

Tsuna kept his gaze to G's eye with dead eye and smiled darkly. "Manners? Do you think you and the other's deserve respect after you neglected me?" Tsuna replied and raised his free hand to grab G's left hand which is grabbing his shirt. "Let go of me." Tsuna said and prepared his other hand to strike when the other didn't stop.

G and Asari's eyes immediately noticed the dark scars scattered around Tsuna's pale hands. G grunted and let go.

"I'm sorry about that. You know G. He has a short fuse." Asari apologized to Tsuna as he shoves away G behind him. Tsuna immediately notice how earnest is Asari in his apology. "Forgiven." Tsuna replied and returned to his disrupted work. "If you still want to help with the work, you're still free to work." Tsuna continued.

They continued their cooking in silence and when they finished, G called the others and went to the dining room. While eating, the other guardians noticed the awkward silence of G and Asari while Tsuna kept his composure which really freaked the other except for his classmates which made them to end the breakfast fast.

"We should be returning back to Namimori. If something come up and you need us, just let us know." Reborn said as they made their way out of the house while Tsuna watched them by the door. When they finally drove off. Tsuna let out a sigh and went back to where his friends are.

Meanwhile at the car, Giotto asked G the reason for his silence during their breakfast which only earned a frown. Asari awkwardly chuckled at this friend's reaction and explained in detailed what happened in the kitchen.

Giotto looked down and looked at his hands with sadness. 'How did I reach my current position as the tenth Vongola boss while spouting the word Famiglia. I neglected my own brother while creating other brother-like relationship to others.'

Reborn and the others noticed the sadness in Giotto's eyes and stayed silent.

* * *

Karma and the other two bid their farewells and went back to their respected homes. Now alone, Tsuna watched his surroundings and left a smile. "I went a bit out of character in the kitchen. I should've been a bit nicer." Tsuna muttered to himself and went to his room to get his phone.

He opened his phone and sent a message to his grandfather, informing him that all of his guest are now gone. Five minutes passes, Tsuna receives a reply telling him that they will be at Tsuna's house by six on the afternoon.

Tsuna looked at the clock. "Quarter to 11. Enough time to clean the whole house and for groceries." Tsuna muttered and replied back telling the other that he will be preparing dinner.

Tsuna closed his phone and started cleaning the house. When he finished cleaning inside, Tsuna went outside with Natsu following him. Tsuna chuckled when Natsu rolled on the warm grassy ground. Tsuna let Natsu play and went to his Koi pond to feed his fishes. Shiro immediately swam towards him which made Tsuna smile. "Hey there, Shiro-chan. My brother and his friends along with his tutor just visited me and to tell you the truth, our meeting went bad and I hope my meeting with my grandfather will be a nice one."

After talking with Shiro for a couple of minutes, Tsuna went back inside to finish all his chores and went out to shop for the dinner.

 **TBC**


End file.
